walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Crighton Dallas Wilton (TV Series)
Crighton Dallas Wilton is a character mentioned in AMC's The Walking Dead. He was a psychopathic killer responsible for the murder of Eastman's family. Later on, he was locked in the cabin cell by Eastman and starved to death. Overview Although Crighton Dallas Wilton never appeared onscreen, he was well described by Eastman as being a pure psychopath who was truly evil. As common with psychopaths, he was extremely charming and manipulative and also highly intelligent. Despite being a model prisoner, Crighton most likely had a strong desire to be freed from prison once again and put up a strong facade as a good person in order to achieve it. Crighton was also proven to be sadistic as well as after being denied parole by Eastman, he broke out of prison not to escape, but just to destroy Eastman's life and make him suffer as revenge for what Eastman took away from him. He was proven to be a remorseless, cold-blooded murderer as he slaughtered Eastman's entire family and then returned himself to prison, effectively sacrificing a chance of freedom just for revenge. As a result of this incident, Crighton met his own well deserved death at the hand of Eastman, who captured him and locked him in a cell in his cabin and starved him to death. Pre-Apocalypse Georgia, United States Crighton lived somewhere in Georgia before the apocalypse began. At some point in his life, he committed numerous crimes, likely murder, which were apparently "truly unspeakable" and was imprisoned. During his imprisonment, he used his superficial charm to convince the authorities that he was making progress, in attempt to get himself paroled. Ten years later, he was up for parole and was being psychologically evaluated by Eastman which would determine his case for parole. During these evaluations, Eastman saw through his facade and recognized him for the evil psychopath that he truly was, and deemed him unsuitable for release. Realizing that his deceit had been seen through, he assaulted Eastman and attempted to murder him during one of his visits to the prison. Eastman was successfully able to repel him thanks to his Aikido training, and as a result of the incident and Eastman's psychological evaluation, Crighton was denied parole. Some time later, Crighton successfully escaped from prison after talking to the right people and getting the necessary supplies. Following his escape, he tracked down and murdered Eastman's wife, son and daughter in an act of cold blooded revenge. Immediately after the crime, he surrendered himself to the police, claiming that he only escaped so as to destroy Eastman's life. Somehow managing to avoid a death sentence, he was imprisoned again and allocated for penal laboring in a plot of land next to state route 85. Stricken with grief and a lust for revenge, Eastman located Crighton and kidnapped him, then locked him in a cell inside a cabin built by Eastman and his late wife. There, Eastman kept him locked in the cell for the remainder of his life, and he eventually starved to death 47 days later. Post-Apocalypse Season 6 "Here's Not Here" He was mentioned by Eastman during his recitation of his own story. At first, Eastman avoided admitting that he killed Crighton, emphasizing that he had some to consider all life precious. Later, after Eastman is bitten and when he was burying dispatched walkers, Morgan went to help him and noticed Crighton's grave, and Eastman revealed that he went through with his plan to starve Crighton to death. Death ;Killed By *Eastman (Caused) *Starvation As revenge for the murder of his family, Eastman captures Crighton and imprisons him in a small cell in his cabin. After 47 days, he died of starvation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Crighton has killed: *Eastman's Wife (Pre-Apocalypse) *Eastman's Son (Pre-Apocalypse) *Eastman's Daughter (Pre-Apocalypse) *Possibly many unnamed people Category:Unseen Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Criminals